


Spring

by CrowCircle



Series: Seasons [1]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, TennGaku, Trigger shipping, gakutenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 10:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20544572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowCircle/pseuds/CrowCircle
Summary: A late night (early morning?) visit might not be so bad.





	Spring

**Author's Note:**

> Also known as: Tenn just wants to get dicked down.

There was knocking. Incessant knocking. There was no light even hinting at the sky through the windows, so it was either very late, or very early. Gaku grabbed blindly for his phone, opening bleary eyes with difficulty. He groaned at the sudden brightness of the screen, looking away for a few seconds before he steeled himself to glance back. 

3:47am. 

He was going to _murder_ the next person he saw, which would be whoever decided it was a great idea to stand on the other side of his apartment’s door and knock until a hole formed. 

Gaku ripped his sheets off violently, snarling silently to himself as he stomped through his living area, not even giving a thought to the fact that he was still only in his underwear. When he reached the door, he didn’t bother to look and see who it was first. Instead, he worked the deadbolt and latching lock apart within the space of a second, before yanking the door open with the most murderous expression he’d ever worn. 

“Who in the _fuck_ do you think you—“

Oh. 

“Good morning, Gaku. May I come in?” 

Tenn Kujo, with a voice as even as if he’d been asking the question at a sane time of day, sidled past Gaku’s stunned form without waiting for an answer. 

When Gaku had the presence of mind to close and re-lock the door, he looked back to where Tenn had moved into the living area, setting his bag and jacket down on the couch. He then moved back to the door, where Gaku still stood. Tenn reached out to grab one of his hands, pulling with purpose as if to lead a wayward child along. 

“W-wait,” Gaku stuttered, allowing himself to be pulled for a few moments before he dug his heels in and stopped both of them. Tenn turned, a slight annoyance visible in his expression. 

“What is it?” he asked, tugging lightly at Gaku’s hand, so much larger than his own that it was nearly comical—though Ryuu’s hands were bigger than even his. 

Gaku’s face distorted, turning into the definition of perplexed as he pulled his hand back to cross his arms over his chest. 

“Why are you _here_? Is something wrong?”

Tenn mirrored his expression, then frowned at Gaku’s hesitance. 

“What? No. Didn’t you say I could come over any time?” His tone was impatient, foot tapping the ground as if he had excess energy to let off. 

“Yeah...but I didn’t think four in the goddamn morning was what you meant. You know we have rehearsal tomorrow, right? Aren’t you mister stickler for punctuality?”

Tenn let out a frustrated sigh, glancing up to the ceiling before he crossed his arms as well. 

“Yeah yeah, you can bother me about it later. I knew I’d get shit from you if I came here, but I decided to go with it anyway. Don’t complain.”

Gaku snorted, confused beyond all belief as he raised his hands in the air. 

“But _why are you here_?” Gaku asked, volume increasing as a note of hilarity entered his tone. 

Tenn rolled his eyes and let his head loll back a bit as he gathered his wits. 

“Because, you absolute fucking moron with one braincell to your name, I’m _really_ fucking horny and doing it myself isn’t cutting it, so I came here to fuck _you_. You’re lucky you have a pretty face. Now come on,” he finished, plucking Gaku’s hand back before pulling much harder than before to get the other to follow him beyond the bedroom’s threshold. 

Gaku tripped, but caught himself just in time for Tenn to whip him around and land on his back on top of the mussed sheets of his bed. Tenn worked his leggings off in seconds, leaving himself bare from the waist down as he climbed on top of Gaku’s prone form. 

His mind was still pinwheeling, but caught enough of what was going on to finally just go with it. 

“At least buy me dinner first, jeez,” he mumbled, hands settling on Tenn’s waist as the other settled right on his groin, legs splayed out on either side of him. 

“Are you saying you don’t want to?” Tenn challenged, grinding his ass down hard onto the hardening swell of Gaku’s cock, still covered by his briefs. 

That caused the breath to leave Gaku’s lungs, if only for just a moment. “I’m _saying_, you damned brat, that you’re awfully rude for someone wanting something from _me_. Even if I’m inclined to give it to you.”

“God, shut the fuck _up_,” Tenn snarled, leaning down to force a messy kiss on him. Their teeth clacked, and there was more biting than pressing of lips, but within minutes of that and finding a good rhythm to grind into each other, they were both hard and dripping. Tenn broke their kiss, breathing hard and lifting himself to his knees so that Gaku could push his underwear off of his legs. After they were flung somewhere on the floor, he moved to lean over to one of his bedside tables. 

Tenn slid down his body, laying down on his stomach when he was able to grab hold of Gaku’s cock, licking a broad stripe up the length of it. Gaku faltered in his task, outstretched hand flopping uselessly to the bedspread before it tangled into Tenn’s hair when he took all of Gaku into his mouth, deepthroating him almost immediately. 

Gaku moaned, bucking his hips hard with one hand keeping Tenn where he was. Had he been able to look down, he would have seen the tears prickling at the corners of Tenn’s eyes that accompanied the choking noises he made, but he didn’t care either way. With Ryuu, he would have been gentle and caring and slow and mindful of his own movements, but Tenn could take it. Tenn _wanted_ it. 

Gaku started a harsh pace, thrusting up into Tenn’s mouth and moaning loudly as his other hand traced its way up his own body, sliding through his own hair. 

Tenn grunted and pulled off after a while, shaking Gaku’s hand from his hair. He clambered back up to settle into a sitting position, wasting no time and lining Gaku’s cock up with his waiting hole. 

Gaku sputtered, grabbing Tenn’s hips to try and keep him from sliding down onto him. 

“Don’t take it dry, shit—“

“I just blew you, idiot. And I already came prepared; you can get lube out for the next round. I’m fine for this time.”

Gaku blinked, immediately imagining Tenn alone, fingers thrusting hard into himself, opening up just for the pleasure of it—

The feeling Tenn sinking onto his cock erased all thought from his brain, his head falling back as he listened to Tenn’s soft moan as he bottomed out, as deep as he could get inside that wet heat. 

Tenn barely waited a few seconds before he moved, starting a harsh pace that betrayed his need. Gaku managed to open his eyes, watching Tenn bounce frantically on him, one hand planted on his chest and the other wrapped around his own cock as he rode his cock hard. Gaku’s hands rubbed up and down Tenn’s thighs, feeling the muscles tense and relax with every roll of his hips. 

“Uhn...uh, harder, Gaku, I need it—harder, please, please,” he moaned pitifully, and not only for Gaku’s benefit. He could see the wild look in Tenn’s eyes, the frantic, jolting movement of his hand on his own cock, the broken rhythm of his hips. 

Gaku complied with a smirk that was quickly replaced with his own concentrated expression; he gripped Tenn’s hips hard, pulling him down hard as he thrust up, the smack of their skin together audible even through the harsh panting and moaning they made. 

“Yes, yes, _oh_—that’s—that’s—“ Tenn was babbling, which is how Gaku knew he was getting it good. He waited for Tenn to throw his head back, spine arching beautifully toward him as he came, cock spurting hard as his ass clenched perfectly around him. 

Tenn was whining, his legs shaking with the effort of holding himself up. Gaku pushed himself up, holding Tenn close as he shuddered through his afterglow. He pushed his fingers through Tenn’s sweaty hair, still buried deeply inside of him, enjoying the feeling without letting it overwhelm him. 

When Tenn have a deep, stuttering sigh and pressed a lazy kiss to the side of Gaku’s throat, he knew he was ready for more. 

“My turn, now?” Gaku smirked as Tenn pulled away enough that they could see each other’s faces. 

“As if you didn’t get anything out of it,” Tenn clicked his tongue, voice still breathy despite the controlled air he tried to emanate. “Very well. Do what you wish with me.”

Gaku slicked his fingers, pulling his cock out with a soft grunt from both of them. He pressed his fingers inside, then over himself for ease of movement. Then he stood, much to Tenn’s confusion. Gaku picked him up, Tenn’s legs wrapping around his waist instinctively, and his arms around Gaku’s neck. Gaku walked them back to press Tenn’s back against the closed bathroom door, using his weight to pin him there. Gaku slid a hand underneath Tenn, pressing himself back inside quickly, moaning as he situated Tenn into a better position against the door. 

He started up a hard pace, his hands bruising in their grip on Tenn’s waist to keep him in the best place for him to sink in deeply. Tenn moaned loudly, the position even better to hit his prostate than before. He buried his hands into Gaku’s hair, pulling his head closer to rest against in the space between his neck and shoulder, which Gaku promptly bit down on, _hard_. Tenn squealed, pulling on his hair in response, and the cycle continued until Gaku was pounding into him so hard that the door was rattling on its hinges with every thrust. 

Tenn cried out when he came again, cum spurting onto both their chests. Gaku shuddered and sucked a bruise onto Tenn’s shoulder as his hips rolled jerkily up during his own peak. He stopped, breathing heavily for a few minutes as he came down from his high. 

Tenn ran his fingers through Gaku’s hair, his own head lolled back against the door. When Gaku opened his eyes again, he saw light beginning to stream through the blinds of his bedroom, and sighed. 

“If I look like shit today, it’s _your_ fault.”

Tenn huffed a laugh, but didn’t argue. “You’re welcome.”


End file.
